Big Time Secret
by Bramblepaw
Summary: James secretly has a crush on Katie. When the boys all have girlfriends and will bring them to the Palm Woods dance, what will James do?
1. Chapter 1

I yawned and woke up on the couch. I always sleep on the couch. I stood up and looked around. I couldn't see Kendall or Carlos, Logan was the only one with me. He was sleeping on the other side of the couch.

But was gone today. She had to go to an important Palm Woods meeting. Katie was sleeping in 's bed.

I heard a slam. I looked back and saw Kendall walking in. "Where were you dude?"I asked him.

Kendall smiled. "Spent the night at Jo's apartment." He said. I rolled my eyes. Again?

Kendall looked around. "James, where is mom and Carlos?" I was shocked. Mrs. Knight didn't even tell her own son?

"Your mom is at a Palm Woods meeting, and Carlos, I don't know." He said.

Kendall went closer to me. "James... he left his helmet" Kendall said, looking at the bed.

There was the black and white helmet. "He never goes to Jenny's place with it. He must be there." I told Kendall.

Kendall nodded. "I'll go get him, James, watch the apartment please." Kendall said. I nodded.

Kendall walked out of the room. Then I saw a door opening and Katie, Kendall's 11 year old sister came out.

I had a strange feeling whenever I saw her. Like.. a love feeling.

"Hey Katie." I said happily. She looked up at me and smiled. "Hey." She said.

Katie walked over by me and for some weird reason, she hugged me, and that was the best moment of my life.

Katie stopped and pulled out a box of cereal. "Want some?" She asked. I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall came back with Carlos next to him. Logan woke up as the door slammed. "Hey Kendall, Logan." He said.

Logan smiled and Kendall said, "Morning."

Kendall looked at Katie. "What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

Before Katie could answer, I stepped in front of Kendall and answered, "Getting me cereal."

Kendall nodded.

Katie poked my shoulder and I turned around to see her. She handed out the bowl. "Here, B- I mean James." She said.

I quickly fixed my hair and turned around to take the cereal. Then I heard footsteps in the hall. Large enough to be Gustavo or Mr. Bitters.

The door opened. Mr. Bitters came in with five papers and handed them out to everyone. "Come to the Palm Woods dance next Friday. Ages 10 and under aren't aloud to go. Bye bye." Mr. Bitters said, then left.

"Yes! I can go this year!" Katie happily said. My heart pounded. The girl of my dreams could go to the dance. But the others would be surprised if I asked her. I had to wait.

"Hey, I'll race you to the pool!" Katie said, then she poked my toe. I knew that meant to stay here.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan dashed out of the room, going to the pool.

I looked at Katie. "What do you need?" I asked kindly.

"For you go to the dance with me James. I know you like me." Katie said.

I looked at her. "Katie... I have to decide.. sorry." I said, then walked out of the room.

I felt heart broken, and I knew she felt that way to. It was stressful when you loved your best friend's little sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Katie walked out of the room and into the hallway. "James. Tell me why." She begged.

I grabbed her hand and walked into the room. "I bet everyone would think I am weird. So.. should we secretly date?" I asked.

Katie nodded. "I feel the same way." She said. Katie and I knew the most secret place in the house, Mrs. Knight's room. We both went there very fast.

"Katie, what shall we do first?" I asked. Katie smiled. "Tag." She said. I shrugged, tag was fun. Katie poked my shoulder. "Your it!" She said as she ran out of the room.

I rushed to her and poked her. "You are Katie-it!" I laughed. Katie stopped running. "Can you sing a Big Time Rush song? Maybe Halfway There or Any Kind of Guy." She asked.

"Alright." I said. I fixed my hair quickly and looked at her.

"Here I am There you are Why does it seem so far Next to you is where I should... be where I wanna be Something I Want so bad Know what's inside your head Maybe I could see what you see... tell me what you see"

Katie started to clap, and I sang again.

"Gotta keep on believing That everything takes time I'll make up any reason To make you mine If you're staying or leaving I'll follow your lead So why keep pretending Open your eyes I can be what you need"

Katie smiled and still clapped.

"Any kind of guy you want, girl That's the guy I'll be Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl You know I'll agree Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide Change your mind I will be there Won't you try One more try Be my any kind of girl You decide It's alright I will be there"

Katie smiled and clapped louder.

"You seem so hard to know Say goodbye, say hello Then you say that it's time to go... now it's time to go Changing my point of view Everyday something new Anything to get next to you...gonna get to you"

Katie snapped her fingers then clapped again.

"Gotta keep on believing That everything takes time I'll make up any reason To make you mine If you're staying or leaving I'll follow your lead So why keep pretending Open your eyes I can be what you need"

Katie stood up and slowly started dancing.

I smiled as I sang. "Any kind of guy you want, girl That's the guy I'll be..that's the guy i'll be Turn myself upside down..yes I will, yes I will Any kind of guy you want, girl You know I'll agree..you know i'll agree Turn your whole world around...yes I will, yes I will

Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide Change your mind I will be there..i'll be there Won't you try One more try Be my any kind of girl You decide It's alright I will be there"

Katie clapped as she danced.

"Let me know if I'm getting through Making you understand If it's wrong I'll try something new...try something 't look away Cause I'm here to stay If it's a game Then I'm gonna play"

Katie smiled at me and I winked at her.

"Any kind of guy you want, girl That's the guy I'll be Turn myself upside down...yes I will, yes I will Any kind of guy you want, girl You know I'll agree...you know i'll agree.  
Turn your whole world around...yes I will, yes I will..

Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide Change your mind I will be there...i'll be there Won't you try One more try Be my any kind of girl You decide It's alright I will be there

Bring it back

Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide It's alright I will be there"

She smiled. She dragged me onto the couch. Then I got closer and closer to her.

Guess what...

We did it.

We did do it.

We DID it.

We...

KISSED.


	4. Chapter 4

...Ten Minutes Later...

Kendall walked in. "James guess wh-" He paused. Katie and I stopped kissing and looked at him.

Kendall looked at me. "What the heck?" He asked.

"What were you doing, idiot?" Kendall begged.

"Kissing... Katie?" I said. Kendall went out into the closet and pulled out a hockey stick. "Why did you tell me that you loved her James Diamond?" He asked, putting the hockey stick where my throat was.

Katie jumped and took Kendall's hockey stick. "We knew we were meant for each other when we first moved here! Now you don't tell anyone about this." I heard her say.

"Whatever. If you really like her... I guess it is okay. But anyways, Jo asked me to the dance." Kendall said.

The dance! Know that Kendall knew, I had to ask her to the dance. "Kendall, where you really made at me?" I asked. Kendall shrugged. "Just surprised." He said.

Carlos and Logan came in. "We got dates!" They both shouted. "What about you James?" Logan asked.

I was strong.

I was fierce.

I was trustworthy.

I knew what I had to do.

"Katie. I am bringing Katie." I answered.

Logan and Carlos looked shocked. Not as shocked as when Kendall threatened me.

"You and her?" Carlos said.

I nodded.

Logan blinked.

Kendall looked at them. "Look. If he likes her and she likes him, don't mess with them." He said.

I smiled. My best friend still stuck up for me.

Katie smiled at me.

Logan and Carlos walked over to the kitchen to get some chips.

Kendall pulled out his cellphone and called his mother.

grabbed the phone. "Hello?" She asked.

"Mom... James and Katie are dating." Kendall told her, then hung up.

"When is the dance?" I asked. "Tonight." Carlos answered.

Katie and I looked at each other, then ran out of the apartment and hoped into my car.

We both drove to a shop. I got a fancy tuxedo while she got a beautiful blue dress.

"Where were you?" Kendall asked as I got in.

"Shopping idiot." Katie said.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry I haven't updated this for a while! Thanks for all of the reviews! I thank you all for liking it, and hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

Tonight was the dance. Tonight was the night that everyone would know I liked Katie.

Katie smiled at me."Tonight at the dance might be suprising." She said. Camille, Jenny, and Jo entered the appartment.

"Hey." Camille said, walking towards me. "Who are you bringing?" She asked.

I stayed put for a moment, then decided to tell. "Umm... K..k." I froze.

Katie looked at me like she was mad, but how did she feel?

Katie thought in her head for a moment. This will never work! If e can't even say my name to Camille, it, won't work. She thought.

"Katie." I quickly said.

Silence filled the room as we all stepped out of the appartment.

I realized, real relationships, are hard.

Once everyone got there, and noticed I was dancing with Katie, they just said nothing. No one said anything to me for the whole time except Katie.

Mr. Bitters walked up on the stage and said, "Okay. Now we are having words from the audience. Please come up if you'd like to say something." He annouced into the microphone.

Kendall ran up.

"Hello. I am here to say that today, I have had a very nice time with Jo. And, yeah." He said, smiling at her.

Jo smiled back.

A couple of other people said stuff, then Katie walked up.

"Everyone might not be ready for this. I am not either. Its a stupid question. He'll never say yes. Anyways, James?" Katie said.

I looked at Katie. Stupid question? Nothing in her thoughts were stupid.

"I.. I just can't do this." Katie said, and she ran off the stage.

"Katie!" I yelled, running after her. She was already gone, I don't know where. I just started to run.

She ran and ran untiil she decided she couldn't run anymore. She looked up. "Tyler?" She asked. Tyler nodded. "Hello." He said.

Katie just couldn't say anything. She just started to tear off. Drips of her tears landed on the sidewalk.

Tyler whispered, "I love you." Into her ear, and ran off.

Katie cried even harder.

I ran on a sidewalk, and found a young girl. Katie. I thought.

I kept quiet as I ran over to her. "Whats wrong?" I asked.

Katie looked at me. Her face was red, full of tears, she was still crying, and the bottom of her hair was soaked.

"Its just... Qe've only been in a relationship for a week, but I really love you James. More then I ever loved anyone. I was going to ask if we can take it to the next level, but..." She said, sniffling everytime she stopped a sentence, and cried again.

She hugged me, then we kissed. It started to rain real hard when Katie started to talk.

"Want some gum?" I asked. She nodded. "Alright. Be right back." I said, then ran in the shop.

Moments later when I came back out, there was a black van parked where Katie was sitting. But Katie wasn't there. I looked over into one of the windows. A guy was putting a little girl into a bag and into the car. But then I noticed that girl was Katie. "Katie!" I called. "James!" Katie yelled. I tried to run to get her, but the black van bursted down the road.

Katie was kidnapped.


	6. Chapter 6

I froze. What to do? Shout out police? Or anything? First, I tried running after the car, but it was raining and dark, and I'd have to run through the streets. Anyways, I couldn't run that far. That car seemed like it was going over the speed limit.

Who do I tell first, Kendall? Yes. He'll tell his mother, his mother will tell the police, then I could alert everyone at the party.

All the ways back I yelled, "Katie, don't worry! I love you and you'll be save!" Wondering if I'd ever get a response.

Once I got back to the Palm Woods, I went straight for the party. "Kendall!" I yelled. It was a slow song, so I didn't want to disturb him, but it was an emegency!

The boy smiled at Jo quickly then ran over to me.

"What?" Kendall said angrily. "Katie got kidnapped!" I yelled. Everyone heard. The music turned off.

Everyone ran over to James. "What happened?" Camille asked. "I was getting some gum, and when I came out, this guy had Katie in his car and drove off!" I said.

"Everyone calm down! I'll call the police!" Mr. Bitters said. Camille, Jo, Jenny, Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and I headed for room 2J.

"Mom! Katie got kidnapped!" Kendall said. Mrs. Knight froze. Finally she screamed, "WHAT?"

She dialed the police.

Thirty minutes later, fifteen police cars were surronding the Palm Woods. "No one goes in or out. Everyone, inside." A police officer named Jeff said. Everyone in the Palm Woods went inside.

Jeff looked as everyone walked in. "Stay in the lobby and keep quiet. Lights off. Jerry, Spencer, Henry, Greg, and Matthew, guard the doors. Keep lights by you. Everyone else, be quiet. I am having more cars coming in to surrond the Palm Woods, and some going out to find Katie Knight. Who was with her when this crime happened?" Jeff asked.

"My friend, James Diamond." Carlos said.

I looked over at Jeff.

"James, bring a friend or two with you." Jeff said.

Logan was very smart, so I choose him to go with us.

"Come with me." Jeff said quietly, and the two boys went outside and into Jeff's police car. He put handcuffs on them. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Until Katie Knight is found, you will be hanging around us. You will be sleeping in a jail cell tonight. And maybe for a couple of nights." Jeff said.

I looked at Logan, then Jeff. "This won't go on our records, right?" I asked. Jeff shook his head. "Nope." He said, then shut the doors, going outside to tell people what to do.

Me and Logan moved our legs, and suddenly handcuffs were on our legs.

Jeff came in the car, and rode off.

Back at the Palm Woods, everyone knew what would happen to me and Logan. Kendall shook his head. "Why." He whispered.

A police guard went by Kendall and put handcuffs on his arms and legs. "No talking." He said.

Kendall didn't move, cause he couldn't. Those handcuffs were sharp!

Back in Jeff's police car, they rode to the police station. "James. Tell me everything you know." He told me.

"Well I came out of the store and a couple of guys where in a black van with Katie, and they had a very fast car." I told him.

We got to the police station and once we got in our cell, Jeff put our handcuffs away. I had a feeling we'd be in here for a while...  



End file.
